


Lo zingaro felice

by kleos_8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: È quasi arrivato a destinazione e sta parcheggiando l’automobile, quando spegne il motore e lo vede.È alto quanto lui, forse un paio di centimetri in meno. Capelli neri, molto corti – taglio da militare – portamento da soldato ed espressione seria. È elegante, troppo elegante per un appuntamento alle 16.30 del pomeriggio in questa zona della città, con un completo distinto e un cappotto di lana che avvolge la sua figura. È in piedi accanto alla porta d’ingresso del magazzino e sta fumando una sigaretta, ignaro del suo sguardo attento.





	Lo zingaro felice

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo di questa storia è tratto dall’omonima canzone di Alex Britti, il testo della quale penso che si adatti alla perfezione a Eames. Vi consiglio di ascoltarla, dopo aver letto questo racconto.
> 
> Grazie dell’attenzione, buona lettura.

***

Billy ha cinque anni la prima volta che sente la parola _zingaro_. È un vocabolo nuovo e come tutte le parole di cui non conosce il significato, la riporta a Susy, una delle sue cugine maggiori.

«Dove l’hai sentita? Chi l’ha pronunciata?» gli chiede lei in lingua shelta.

«Il signore della merceria. Ero lì fuori per prendere le caramelle gommose al bussolotto, mentre la mamma era dentro e ho ascoltato la conversazione.»

«Mm. Si sono accorti che hai origliato?»

Billy scuote la testa, perché sa sempre come non farsi notare.

«Bene.»

Attende ancora un po’, ma Susan non aggiunge nulla, perciò Billy chiede di nuovo: «Allora, mi dirai cosa vuol dire?»

Lei sospira, rassegnata dalla sua insistenza.

«È un insulto verso quelli come noi. Non ripeterla più, d’accordo?»

«Che significa “quelli come noi”?» domanda lui, ancora più confuso.

«Noi pavee. A molte persone non piacciamo, ci farai l’abitudine e quando prenderai il posto di tuo padre, sarai tu a decidere se rispondere all’odio.»

Sembra un discorso troppo complicato da portare avanti e lui ha avuto l’informazione che cercava, perciò annuisce, ringrazia sua cugina, le dà un bacio sulla guancia e corre fuori dal container per giocare con Sherlock, il suo levriero inglese.

 

***

 

Billy ha otto anni quando il suo insegnante di inglese perde la pazienza e lo chiama _stupido_ di fronte a tutti.

Sa di non essere bravo a leggere e qualche volta anche a scrivere. Non capisce dove sbaglia, ma c’è sempre un passaggio che a quanto pare non riesce a cogliere in queste due attività.

Stringe i pugni fino a far penetrare le unghie nella carne, perché sa sopportare il dolore meglio dell’umiliazione e per la prima volta in vita sua desidera poter essere come uno dei suoi cugini maggiori o come il suo papà: un pugile che con un solo colpo è capace di mettere k.o. l’avversario. Ma Billy è ancora troppo piccolo per allenarsi, figuriamoci per combattere, perciò resta in silenzio con gli occhi verdi colmi di rabbia e sopporta il bruciore della gogna sulla sua pelle. 

A casa non ne parla a nessuno, non saprebbe davvero cosa dire. Perciò, trascorre il pomeriggio in compagnia di Sherlock, che lo segue fedele mentre lui accudisce i cavalli, chiedendosi se ci sia qualcosa che non vada in lui.

Quando rientra nel container, ore dopo, capisce che il suo silenzio non è servito a molto e avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo: alcuni suoi cugini frequentano la sua stessa scuola e le voci girano sempre in fretta, soprattutto quando riguardano un membro della sua famiglia. Era inevitabile che una notizia del genere sarebbe stata riportata nel campo.

«È vero che il tuo insegnante ti ha chiamato stupido?» gli chiede suo padre, con la sua voce calma e nella loro lingua.

«Ha importanza?»

«Sì, lo ha per me.»

C’è un lungo silenzio, poi sua madre aggiunge: «Rispondi a tuo padre, Billy.»

Lui sospira e annuisce, prima di uscire dalla cucina e dirigersi nella propria camera.

Tre settimane dopo l’insegnante di inglese si ammala ed entra in aspettativa per una lunga malattia. Billy ignora le voci di corridoio che questa volta sussurrano: «Hai sentito? Gli zingari hanno maledetto Mr. Less. Aveva dato dello stupido al figlio del capofamiglia e ora ha un tumore e non tornerà più a scuola.»

Se gli altri insegnanti notano le sue difficoltà nella lettura non lo danno a vedere, finché in prima media la giovanissima e nuova professoressa di inglese – Ms. Park – gli chiede di completare una serie di tabelle insieme a lei e Billy scopre di essere dislessico.

 

***

 

Billy ha tredici anni quando capisce che le ragazze non sono ciò che cerca. Ne ha baciate un paio, ma non ha provato nessuna sensazione particolare a parte il sapore alla ciliegia del loro lucidalabbra, perciò può ritenersi abbastanza soddisfatto per i suoi tentativi.

Non sa bene come sia arrivato a questa conclusione, ma sa che per settimane è stato ossessionato con quella maledetta scena di _Risky Business_ in cui Tom Cruise si muove in casa indossando solo una camicia e un paio di calzini bianchi. Ci ha messo un po’ di tempo a realizzare che il motivo del suo interesse non è legato alla colonna sonora che fa da sfondo alla scena.

Tiene questa informazione per sé, è l’unico segreto che si concede di avere con la sua famiglia. Non si sente pronto ad affrontare questa parte di sé, non sa neppure se vuole venirci a patti, perciò non vede perché dovrebbe tirarla fuori.

 

***

 

Billy ha quindici anni quando si trasferisce nel campo un gruppo di Pavee provenienti dal sud, il clan Folham.

Si sta allenando da qualche anno oramai ed è uno dei pugili con maggiore talento del campo – degno erede di suo padre. Uno dei ragazzi nuovi lo osserva durante un combattimento, segue ogni suo movimento e quando lui scende dal ring si presenta.

Si chiama Francis, è più grande di lui di un paio di anni e si complimenta per il suo stile di pugilato. Nasce una conoscenza, forse un’amicizia, Billy non sa bene come definirla. Francis sembra sempre saperne una più del diavolo: nei loro pomeriggi trascorsi insieme gli mostra come usare un coltellino svizzero per aprire serrature, come rubare senza farsi notare, come rollarsi uno spinello, come bere vodka.

La verità è che è la prima volta in cui ha un amico che non sia uno dei suoi numerosi cugini e in un certo senso sapere che può avere amicizie fuori dalla sua famiglia lo rende trasgressivo e questa nuova emozione non gli dispiace.

Sua cugina Cassie non è dello stesso avviso e glielo fa presente una domenica mattina, quando si avvicina, mentre lui foraggia i cavalli.

«Passi molto tempo con quel biondino.»

«È un amico» replica lui, senza particolari inflessioni.

«Può essere, ma c’è qualcosa di strano.»

«Che vuoi dire?»

Lei si avvicina ancora, appoggia una mano sul suo avambraccio e guardandolo con i suoi occhi neri, dice: «L’ho visto nelle mie carte. Stai lontano da lui, ci porterà solo guai.»

Lascia che lei si allontani senza replicare, perché la verità è che Billy non ha mai dato troppo peso alle maledizioni, alla cartomanzia, alle leggende che girano intorno al suo popolo. Semplici pregiudizi, facili da ignorare.

 

***

 

Non sa bene come succede, come diavolo è riuscito a finire in una situazione simile, ma quando sente il panico stringergli la gola, capisce che avrebbe dovuto fidarsi del consiglio di Cassie e che non avrebbe dovuto bere né fumare tutta quell’erba.

«Avanti, lo so cosa sei, so che ti piace!»

Merda, è finito per terra, i suoi movimenti sono lenti – troppo lenti, maledizione! – e Francis è sopra di lui, che lo immobilizza con i suoi dieci chilogrammi di peso in più, aiutato dal fatto che Billy è un peso piuma e ha il cervello rallentato dall’alcol e dalla droga.

«Lasciami, Cristo! Che cazzo ti…» non riesce a concludere la frase prima che lui gli blocchi la mandibola con un gomito.

Sente la sua mano libera palparlo e strattonargli i jeans che indossa, mentre un’improvvisa nausea gli sale dal ventre.

Di nuovo, prova a spingere con la testa, finché trova un punto d’ancoraggio e ruotando un po’ la mandibola riesce a mordere un pezzo di carne del suo avambraccio.

Lo ascolta imprecare e non appena la presa sui suoi polsi si allenta, Billy si volta per cercare di fuggire.

Non riesce neppure a gattonare due passi che il suo aggressore afferra il suo collo facendogli sbattere il naso contro il pavimento ed è subito un dolore sordo e il rosso del sangue a invadergli la visuale.

«Adesso te lo faccio vedere io, brutto frocio…»

Gli ci vogliono diversi attimi per rendersi conto che l’aria fredda ha sostituito il cotone della sua biancheria sulla sua pelle e che una mano ruvida e possessiva – che gli sta facendo male, maledizione! – lo sta toccando.

La prima spinta è puro dolore: è uno shock che gli invade il corpo e l’anima, mozzandogli il fiato. È una scossa che lo costringe a sgranare gli occhi e a lanciare un grido sordo con la bocca spalancata.

Ed è solo in quel momento che si accorge che il posacenere è caduto sul pavimento a pochi centimetri dalle sue dita.

Billy sa cosa deve fare. Non gli piace l’idea, ma è sempre meglio che subire in silenzio e in agonia.

Si accascia, appiattendosi al pavimento e smettendo di opporre resistenza – arrendersi in questo modo è la cosa più difficile che abbia fatto in vita sua.

Lui se ne rende conto, perché biascica qualcosa con un tono di voce compiaciuto, che Billy preferisce ignorare.

Funziona, perché la presa sui suoi polsi si allenta e Billy è abbastanza rapido da afferrare il posacenere e voltarsi per conficcarglielo nel cranio.

Francis accusa il colpo come se non capisse chi lo avesse colpito, con cosa e da dove, mentre lui si rialza dal pavimento e in una foga che avrà tempo di analizzare in un secondo momento continua a colpirlo finché non lo vede smettere di muoversi.

 

***

 

«Ho… ho ucciso Francis» dice guardando dritto negli occhi suo padre, con le mani che tremano e il sapore del sangue sulle labbra.

«Ho dovuto» precisa mentre sua madre prende del ghiaccio da applicare sul naso.

Non sa se le sue parole sono sufficienti, i suoi genitori continuano a guardarlo per interi minuti e forse una parte dell’orribile nottata che ha passato deve mostrarsi sul suo viso, perché alla fine suo padre replica solo, con un tono di voce che sembra renderlo molto meno giovane di quanto sia: «Ci penso io. Andrà tutto bene.»

Trascorre venti minuti sotto la doccia tiepida, guardando il rosso rubino del sangue che scorre sul suo corpo, poi infila a fatica una tuta senza guardarsi allo specchio e si posiziona prono sul letto. Lascia la luce accesa e si addormenta ore dopo, quando le lacrime silenziose hanno smesso di scorrere sul suo viso.

 

***

 

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non va mai tutto bene. È un modo di dire rassicurante, ma la verità è che ogni atto ha le sue conseguenze e non siamo sempre noi in prima persona a pagarne pegno.

La sera in cui il clan dei Folham dà fuoco al campo, lui è fuori per un combattimento. Ha sedici anni, perciò suo padre gli ha permesso di allontanarsi da solo.

Quando rientra, la prima cosa che nota sono i fumi scuri che si alzano nel cielo e la puzza di bruciato.

Ci sono ambulanze, polizia e vigili del fuoco. Un agente lo fa sedere sul sedile della sua automobile e con una voce profonda gli spiega che il campo è stato reso al suolo e che nessuno è riuscito a salvarsi.

 

***

 

Non è difficile per lui vivere nella casa famiglia senza creare problemi. Ha perso tutti i suoi cari e tutto il suo mondo: non ha davvero intenzione di andare incontro ad altri guai. Sa di essere troppo grande per poter sperare in un’adozione, perciò sta solo aspettando la maggiore età per poter uscire dal sistema e farsi una vita.

Billy trascorre il tempo leggendo libri e mettendo in pratica diversi stratagemmi che Ms. Park gli ha insegnato durante la scuola media. Nella casa famiglia i libri sono sempre a disposizione di tutti e gli assistenti sociali evitano di fare troppe domande se vedono i ragazzini immersi nella lettura. Perciò, dato che non c’è molto altro da fare, Billy legge.

Inizia dai fumetti, perché le immagini lo aiutano a capire e colmano i vuoti di qualche testo troppo complesso da seguire. Quando incontra una parola di cui non conosce il significato, prende il dizionario e usa un righello per ricercare la riga giusta su cui trovare il vocabolo.

Quando si sente pronto, passa ai romanzi, perché una trama intricata è un’ottima sfida da memorizzare e non ci mette molto a capire che più i personaggi sono interessanti, minori sono le sue difficoltà di comprensione.

Un giorno, tornando da scuola, si ferma di fronte alla biblioteca comunale. Entra e trova una giovane ragazza all’ingresso che gli spiega come fare una tessera, come prendere in prestito libri e come studiare in sala lettura.

La prima volta fa un lungo giro lungo gli scaffali, osservando con attenzione le sezioni e memorizzando la loro localizzazione. Quando arriva alla sezione di psicologia, prova un’improvvisa sensazione di nausea di fronte ai numerosi testi di autoaiuto sul tema dello stupro.

Osserva intorno a sé e non c’è nessuno sguardo indiscreto nella sua direzione. Ne prende uno, quello che ha la copertina con il titolo meno in vista, poi continua a camminare tra gli scaffali e afferra un libro sulla teoria di Darwin e ancora un altro sulla Seconda Guerra Mondiale, così da destare meno sospetti. Infine prende un romanzo dalla sezione narrativa e si siede su uno dei banchi meno in vista nella sala lettura.

Estrae dallo zaino un quaderno a quadretti e un piccolo astuccio. Usa il righello per seguire il testo e la penna blu per appuntare sul quaderno i punti chiave; poi quando ha terminato, usa colori diversi per sottolineare i suoi appunti, ognuno con un codice preciso, che ha stabilito nella sua mente. Dopo aver completato il libro usa tutto il materiale raccolto per costruire delle mappe concettuali, utili per fissare nella memoria le informazioni.

Diventa un’abitudine: va in biblioteca quasi tutti i giorni – con l’approvazione del suo assistente sociale – e per mesi non fa altro che leggere tomi e tomi sulla violenza sessuale, scavando a fondo dentro di sé, finché smette di sentirsi una persona spezzata e impara a ripetere in silenzio di fronte allo specchio: “Non è stata colpa mia, sarebbe potuto accadere anche se non avessi bevuto o fumato. Quello che mi è successo non mi definisce e non c’è niente di cui io debba vergognarmi.”

 

***

 

Quando compie diciotto anni ed è il momento di lasciare la casa famiglia, sa già quale sarà il suo futuro. Potrebbe unirsi a un gruppo pavee, uno di quelli con cui il suo clan era in buoni rapporti, ma non sarebbe la stessa cosa. Potrebbe trovare un lavoro, magari con la mediazione del suo assistente sociale, ma sa per esperienza che la maggior parte delle persone non assumerebbe un pavee.

Perciò, si reca all’Ufficio di Reclutamento dell’Esercito un mercoledì mattina, qualche giorno prima del suo compleanno, dove un ufficiale in divisa raccoglie la sua candidatura.

L’addestramento non è duro, non per lui almeno, che è cresciuto con gli allenamenti di suo padre, perciò non ha difficoltà a trascorrere ore in palestra, modellando il suo corpo troppo snello e aggiungendo massa muscolare.

È nell’esercito che impara a osservare gli altri, a studiarne le caratteristiche, i modi di fare, di dire, di camminare. Billy è un tipo silenzioso, perché non ha molto da aggiungere ai racconti di vita degli altri soldati, ma il silenzio gli permette di catturare con gli occhi le informazioni più utili, di comprendere e analizzare ogni singolo movimento: un sorriso, un occhiolino, un _V-sign_ , uno sguardo lascivo indirizzato alla cameriera con il fondoschiena pronunciato.

E quando si trova da solo, in silenzio, nella stanza che l’esercito gli ha assegnato, quando è costretto a interrompere la lettura perché si è sforzato troppo e ora ha un leggero mal di testa, si osserva allo specchio e prova a imprimere al suo viso una a una quelle micro-espressioni che ha visto sugli altri.

Ci vuole tempo e molta pratica, ma è un passatempo che allontana dalla sua mente il rumore del combattimento e le urla dei civili dei Paesi in guerra, perciò continua ad allenarsi, finché scopre che Billy può essere molto di più di un semplice ragazzo silenzioso. Se accenna un sorriso piegando il labbro inferiore può trasformarlo in una smorfia. Se si lecca le labbra carnose, allungando leggermente il collo, esprime desiderio. Se sorride, stringendo un po’ anche gli occhi, trasmette un’espressione gentile e amichevole. Se annuisce con lo sguardo fisso, risulta enigmatico e serio. Se si concentra a fondo, può mimare un accento londinese, uno scozzese o ancora uno gallese.

Ogni volta che torna in patria per un congedo, aggiunge un tatuaggio alla sua pelle: ogni disegno è parte di sé e solo lui sa cosa rappresenta, ma in un certo senso sono tutte testimonianze della persona che Billy sta costruendo.

 

***

 

Quando l’esercito ricerca volontari per un progetto speciale, Billy si propone. Non gli sembra male l’idea di dare una svolta alla sua routine, basta che questi bastardi non gli friggano il cervello con questa maledetta tecnologia.

La cosa sorprendente – o forse poi nemmeno tanto – è che risulta uno dei volontari che riesce ad adattarsi meglio al sogno, anche se il loro compito non è difficile, devono solo combattere contro proiezioni ostili. Si vocifera che alcune squadre siano autorizzate a fare anche altre operazioni, ma si tratta di _intelligence_ e a Billy non interessa granché, dubita che possa essere il suo campo.

Quando il progetto viene interrotto, forse per qualche operazione andata male, Billy decide di averne avuto abbastanza e si congeda in via definitiva. Del resto in questi anni è riuscito a mettere da parte un bel gruzzolo per potersi permettere un piccolo appartamento e vivere in maniera dignitosa. Non c’è più traccia di lui di quello che era un tempo e nonostante non abbia dimenticato la lingua shelta e le loro tradizioni, non parla più come un pavee, perciò non dovrebbe avere problemi a trovare un lavoro onesto. 

 

***

 

Non sa bene come ci ricade: una serie di (non troppo) sfortunati eventi, qualche parola di un suo ex-commilitone, un paio di criminali conosciuti a un combattimento clandestino a cui ha assistito in una serata fuori Londra.

Conta poco come è arrivato fin qui, l’importante è quello che ha trovato dopo. Tornare nel _dreamsharing_ è simile a quello che faceva nell’esercito, ma anche diverso: questa volta sta al di là della legge e non si limita a sparare alle proiezioni ostili. No, così come per anni ha modellato la sua persona nella vita reale, allo stesso modo il sogno gli permette di mettersi alla prova.

È facile perché oramai ha alle spalle anni e anni di pratica e nel sogno basta così poco per trasformarsi: una volta è una donna con gambe da modella e un seno da _pin-up_ ; un’altra è un bambino di cinque anni dai capelli ricci e un adorabile broncio.

Lo chiamano _il falsario_ e non si è mai sentito così bene in vita sua: è Billy, è un pavee, è inglese, è dislessico, è un sopravvissuto, è un ex-militare, è omosessuale, ma è anche così tante altre cose che per la prima volta non si sente di negare. Tiene tutte le storie e i suoi personaggi dentro di sé, come un tesoro che lo rende interamente sé stesso.

Quando un architetto, a uno dei primi incontri gli chiede: «Tu sei?» si rende subito conto di non poter usare il suo vero nome.

Un flash: un’immagine vista nell’ultimo libro che ha acquistato, un interessante raccolta fotografica dei pezzi migliori di arredi d’interno.

_Eames Lounge Chair. Anno: 1956. Designer: Charles e Ray Eames._

«Puoi chiamarmi Eames» replica lui.

 

***

 

Deve incontrare gli altri componenti del team in un magazzino abbandonato nei sobborghi di Manchester ed è in ritardo. Non gli piace fare tardi: è l’ennesimo modo per far parlare male di sé.

È quasi arrivato a destinazione e sta parcheggiando l’automobile, quando spegne il motore e lo vede.

È alto quanto lui, forse un paio di centimetri in meno. Capelli neri, molto corti – taglio da militare – portamento da soldato ed espressione seria. È elegante, troppo elegante per un appuntamento alle 16.30 del pomeriggio in questa zona della città, con un completo distinto e un cappotto di lana che avvolge la sua figura. È in piedi accanto alla porta d’ingresso del magazzino e sta fumando una sigaretta, ignaro del suo sguardo attento.

Un improvviso ricordo piomba nella sua memoria. _La voce di un bambino che chiede: «Quindi tu e papà non vi siete sposati perché ve lo hanno imposto?»_

_«No, ci siamo scelti.»_

_«E come avete fatto, se non vi conoscevate?»_

_«La prima volta che ci siamo visti. Sono cose che si sentono. Ora, va’ a vedere se tua sorella è già sveglia, per favore.»_

Resta in macchina ancora per qualche secondo, respirando con l’addome, sentendo il diaframma contrarsi e poi rilasciarsi. Alla fine socchiude gli occhi, e quando si sente pronto, si dirige all’appuntamento.

Ci mette meno di un’ora a stabilire che la persona della sua vita è uno stronzetto so-tutto-io e che probabilmente l’interesse che Eames nutre nei suoi confronti non è affatto reciproco.

Va bene così, lo hanno sempre appassionato le sfide.

 

***

 

Non gli piace l’architetto coinvolto in questo lavoro. Rett guarda l’estrattrice con troppa attenzione e fa dei commenti alle sue spalle che Eames finge di ignorare, sul fatto che è troppo amichevole con tutti e che parla più del dovuto.

Eames fa in modo di essere ancora più gioviale del solito, così da infastidirlo di più. Gli riesce facile, perché questa volta sono in sei: ci sono due componenti in più che vogliono solo guardare. Moglie e marito, americani, tutti li chiamano i Cobb, ma Arthur è l’unico che si riferisce a loro usando i rispettivi nomi. Eames immagina che siano civili e che eseguano solo estrazioni sicure, perché può vedere nei loro occhi il fascino che suscita un lavoro illegale, in cui non ci sono vincoli.

È facile essere amichevole con Ms. Cobb e ogni volta che flirta con lei, Arthur gli regala uno sguardo asciutto e alza un po’ gli occhi al cielo. Lo diverte questo modo di fare di Arthur, che oramai lo conosce da anni e ha sostituito gli sguardi di rimprovero con espressioni rassegnate e a volte – solo a volte – lievi smorfie divertite.

Un pomeriggio mentre il resto del team sta sognando prova l’improvviso bisogno di sgranchirsi le gambe con una passeggiata, perciò lascia un biglietto accanto alla PASIV scrivendo frettolosamente le sue intenzioni, sicuro che Arthur sia il primo a svegliarsi, a distaccare i cavi e a leggerlo. Quando torna, qualche ora dopo e con un vassoio di caffè per tutti, non appena entra nel magazzino, l’architetto gli rivolge uno sguardo sprezzante ed emette un piccolo: «Tzk!»

Lo ignora, per distribuire a ciascuno il proprio bicchiere e si lascia aggiornare dall’estrattrice sul piano.

Il giorno dopo, mentre completano la prova finale prima di eseguire l’estrazione in serata, Eames entra nell’appartamento dove troverà il bersaglio per notare che il divano ha un colore leggermente diverso e il tavolinetto non ha la giusta forma. Quando si svegliano è la prima cosa che dice agli altri, togliendosi l’ago dall’avambraccio.

Arthur impreca sotto voce, mentre Rett esclama: «Scemenze! Ti stai inventando tutto!»

«Che cazzo hai detto, scusa?» gli chiede lui con un’apparente calma che non riesce ad arrivare ai suoi pugni.

«Non c’è niente che non va con l’appartamento che ho progettato. È identico a quello del bersaglio. Cosa cazzo vuoi saperne tu? Un maledetto _frocio_ che si diverte a vestirsi da donna in un sogno e non sa neanche scrivere!»

Il suo pugno destro si muove in contemporanea con un’ombra dietro di sé. Non fa in tempo a sferrare il colpo – _«Rapido, mi raccomando, Billy. Non devono neanche accorgersi che stai per coglierli»_ – quando registra il _click_ della sicura di un’arma e la punta di una Glock si piazza tra i due occhi di Rett.

«No, Eames» dice la voce profonda e fredda di Arthur.

Eames lo osserva e vorrebbe dirgli che non ha bisogno del suo aiuto per finire questo figlio di puttana, ma l’espressione di Arthur è strana, come se ci sia qualcosa che lo turbi nel profondo in questa situazione. Del resto non vuole rischiare di finire nel mirino della sua Glock solo per la soddisfazione di sferrare un pugno, così a malincuore, decide di abbassare il braccio.

«Mal, vuoi ancora progettare tu quel fottuto appartamento?»

«Ti ho fatto la proposta ieri, Arthur. Ti avevo avvisato che Mr. Rett non era all’altezza» replica Ms. Cobb senza scomporsi.

«Bene, ora Mr. Rett devi sapere una cosa su di me: non c’è niente che disprezzo più al mondo dell’arroganza e dell’incompetenza. Siccome oggi mi sento magnanimo, facciamo così: prenderai le tue cose e sparirai da questa città e non farai menzione di questo lavoro ad anima viva, altrimenti ti troverò – ovunque tu sia, anche se dovessero volerci mesi o anni – e ti farò un buco in questa cazzo di fronte. È chiaro?»

L’uomo non risponde, così Arthur spinge ancora l’arma contro la sua pelle e ripete: «È chiaro?»

«Sì.»

Più tardi, mentre gli altri sono tornati alle loro camere d’albergo, in attesa di entrare in azione e Arthur sta distruggendo tutte le tracce lasciate al magazzino, Eames torna indietro per chiedergli: «C’era qualche errore nel biglietto di ieri?»

«Cristo, Eames! Ha importanza?» ribatte lui, ricordandogli il sé stesso di moltissimi anni fa.

«Sì, lo ha per me» gli spiega, memore delle parole di suo padre.

«Mancava una “S” su passi. Non sapevo l’avesse letto, si è svegliato prima di me.»

Lui annuisce e dice, senza rifletterci troppo: «In effetti quella è stata sempre la lettera che mi ha dato più problemi.»

Arthur aggrotta le sopracciglia, come se fosse curioso, ma non sapesse se chiedere di più.

Eames decide di togliergli il dubbio. Glielo deve. In fondo, Arthur ha appena distrutto le possibilità di carriera di un uomo che detesta profondamente.

«Sono dislessico. Quando se ne sono accorti erano già passati anni.»

Lui annuisce lentamente, si appoggia alla scrivania e accende una sigaretta.

«Non riesco più a guidare» confessa dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Non ne aveva idea, ma riflettendoci, deve essere questo il motivo per cui l’ha sempre visto spostarsi con i mezzi o con un taxi.

«Nel sogno lo fai.»

Arthur fa un altro tiro e dice: «È un sogno. Tu puoi diventare una donna e io posso guidare, ma non significa che possiamo riuscirci nella realtà, no?»

Fa un piccolo cenno, prima di concedere: «Hai ragione.»

«C’è stato un incidente, quando ero nell’ _intelligence_. Guidavo io. È una brutta storia… fatto sta che non ci riesco più, ho gli attacchi di panico se mi metto alla guida.»

«Dove vuoi arrivare, Arthur?» gli chiede dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio.

«Che non so guidare ma sono comunque un ottimo _point man_.»

«Lo so. Beh, indovina: io ho difficoltà a leggere, ma sono comunque geniale in quello che faccio.»

Questa volta Arthur sbuffa una risata, prima di ribattere: «E hai anche un ego pompato, Mr. Eames!»

«Oh, fidati, so anche quello. Allora, vuoi un passaggio? Ho la macchina qui vicino!»

E Arthur ride, con le fossette in bella vista.

 

***

 

Non avrebbe dovuto accettare l’ _inception_ , ma la tentazione di rivedere Arthur ha prevalso sul buon senso. È un maledetto disastro e ora Ariadne è scesa con Cobb nel limbo per raggiungere Saito, Arthur è la sopra in quel maledetto hotel e Yusuf è nel primo livello Dio solo sa a fare cosa. E lui? Beh, lui ha avuto almeno la consolazione di aver portato a termine il lavoro e di aver visto Fisher riappacificarsi con suo padre, prima di mandare in pezzi l’intero edificio.

Si sveglia in aereo e ci mette una buona mezz’ora a venire a patti con l’idea che quel bastardo di Cobb li ha ingannati. Quando finisce di schiumare dalla rabbia, si ricorda che almeno è ancora vivo e sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

All’uscita dell’aeroporto, prima di dirigersi nell’hotel dove ha prenotato una stanza, compra un telefono usa e getta.

Sa qual è il numero privato di Arthur, perché ha frugato tra le sue cose qualche giorno fa a lavoro, dopo aver deciso che è finito il tempo in cui lui e Arthur si girano intorno in punta di piedi come se fossero due pugili che si studiano sul ring.

_Lasciatelo dire, darling, hai un pessimo gusto in fatto di amici_ gli scrive qualche ora dopo, poiché è consapevole che Arthur ha trascorso gli ultimi due anni dietro a Dom, solo perché lo considera un amico. Arthur è fatto così: può sembrare cinico e disinteressato, ma in realtà è sempre pronto a dare una mano a una persona a cui tiene.

_Se vedessi con che tipi sono uscito in passato, penseresti che ho un pessimo gusto anche in fatto di uomini, Mr. Eames_.

_Arthur, penso che questo è il momento giusto per portare questo tipo di flirt di fronte a un drink, che ne dici?_

_Credo che tu conosca già la risposta, Eames._

Trenta secondi dopo riceve un indirizzo per una zona di Los Angeles insieme all’esortazione di distruggere il telefono.

 

***

 

Quando Arthur apre la porta del suo appartamento indossa un paio di pantaloni scuri e una semplice camicia azzurra.

«Ehi» dice a bassa voce, con un angolo della bocca sollevato.

Lo fa entrare e quando si avvicina per chiudere la porta, lo fa muovendosi verso di lui.

Eames fa un passo indietro e poi un altro ancora, seguendo gli spostamenti di Arthur come se fosse ipnotizzato, finché le sue spalle toccano il legno e la serratura va nel suo posto con un _click_.

Arthur cerca il suo sguardo, mentre dice, con la voce un po’ rauca: «Cristo, dovresti sempre vestirti così…»

Non può evitare di fare un sorriso divertito, perché indossa solo un paio di jeans, una T-shirt bianca e un leggero bomber di nylon, ma a quanto pare deve essere abbastanza per piacere ad Arthur.

Lo osserva avvicinarsi ancora, questa volta le loro pelli si sfiorano, naso contro naso, labbra contro labbra. Si baciano, finché il sapore di Arthur non diventa l’unica chiave di lettura che conosce.

 

***

 

Ha già fatto sesso, non è quello che lo preoccupa. Ha avuto occasione negli anni di avere le esperienze che sentiva il bisogno di affrontare. Eppure ci sono cose che preferisce non fare la prima volta che ha un rapporto con un nuovo uomo.

Arthur non gli mette fretta, si prende del tempo per accarezzare e baciare il suo corpo ed Eames scopre che è bello avere il tocco di Arthur sulla sua pelle; gli piace soprattutto sentire il suo palmo caldo che gli circonda il viso, mentre lo bacia.

Si abbassa per assaporare l’erezione di Arthur e si eccita ancora di più quando lo avverte sospirare dal piacere ed emettere lievi imprecazioni miste a incoraggiamenti. Si allontana per riprendere fiato e sostituisce la sua bocca con il palmo e subito Arthur lo bacia, stringendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

«Toccami anche tu» mormora Eames nel suo orecchio.

Lui lo accontenta con un sorriso e la mano calda di Arthur lo fa gemere a bassa voce.

Qualche minuto più tardi, per fargli capire che preferisce venire in questa maniera, Eames gli chiede, nello spazio tra la fine di un bacio e l’inizio di un altro: «Va bene così?»

Sa di averlo domandato con una voce strana – vulnerabile e timida – un tipo di voce che nessuno immaginerebbe di associare alla sua persona. Arthur lo osserva serio per qualche secondo, frugando nei suoi occhi chiari, prima di stringersi a lui e dire: «Sì.»

 

***

 

«La tua camera è molto da te.»

«È un insulto?» ribatte lui senza muoversi di un millimetro dall’intreccio dei loro corpi.

«No, è una costatazione. Il copriletto grigio, l’arredamento in legno naturale, la testiera del letto blu. Sui ripiani non hai cianfrusaglie o altro, solo gli oggetti essenziali: il telefono, un orologio, le sigarette e l’accendino. È pragmatico. È da te.»

«È il mio appartamento preferito. È quello che considero “casa”, ma forse è anche dovuto al fatto che mia madre vive non troppo lontano da qui e che sono cresciuto in questa città.»

«Hai solo tua madre?»

«Sì, mio padre è morto quando avevo diciassette anni. Tu? Hai famiglia in Regno Unito?»

Eames scuote la testa, prima di dire: «Ci fu un incendio. Non rimase nessuno tranne me.»

Arthur lascia un piccolo bacio sulla sua spalla, per poi restare in silenzio per molti minuti.

 

***

 

Arthur lo fa stare bene.

È una sensazione nuova, sentirsi così sereno per la presenza di un’altra persona. Solo ora comprende che cosa intendesse sua madre con l’espressione: «Ci siamo scelti.» Sì, lui e Arthur si sono scelti, ma scegliersi una volta non è sufficiente, è necessario farlo tutti i giorni, per costruire qualcosa insieme e poi per mantenerlo nel tempo.

Quanti sono i modi per farlo?

Infiniti, vorrebbe dire Eames.

Come quando lui ha la cefalea dopo aver trascorso ore a provare un nuovo personaggio e non ci riesce a leggere un articolo di giornale o un maledetto romanzo iniziato tempo fa, finché frustrato, chiede ad Arthur: «Puoi leggere ad alta voce per me, per favore?» e lui risponde sempre: «Sì, passamelo.»

Ancora, quando Arthur rientra da un’estrazione ed è stanco e teso, così va in cucina, dove Eames ha appena finito di preparare il caffè, lo abbraccia affondando il viso tra le sue scapole e mormora: «Grazie.»

Quando fanno l’amore alternandosi nei loro amplessi e tutto il suo mondo si riduce a due elementi essenziali: Arthur e piacere.

Quando Eames racconta della sua infanzia, dei suoi genitori, di Sherlock, dei cavalli, dei combattimenti, della lingua shelta e Arthur ascolta incuriosito da quel mondo così lontano da lui, senza esprimere giudizi di alcun tipo.

Quando Arthur è nervoso o agitato per un lavoro di cui non è pienamente convinto o quando si sente giù perché un’estrazione non è andata come previsto e pensa che avrebbe dovuto fare meglio ed Eames lo abbraccia scherzando: «Fammi fare il fidanzato appiccicoso per cinque minuti.» Arthur acconsente in silenzio e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, finché Eames non lo sente rilassarsi e abbandonarsi contro il suo torace. Si baciano e Arthur si stende sul letto ed Eames lo ama con le labbra, con la lingua, con le dita e con il corpo, cercando di dargli tutto ciò che desidera.

Quando Arthur trascorre alcuni minuti di fronte all’armadio mentre sceglie il completo da indossare ed Eames si siede sul letto, con la schiena contro la spalliera e lo osserva mentre si veste con cura e pazienza. Qualche volta Arthur gli chiede, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio: «Hai finito?» e lui risponde: «No, sei bello quando ti vesti così», suscitando un sorriso pieno di fossette.

Quando ore dopo, Eames è steso sul divano, mezzo svestito e Arthur dice sopra di lui: «Tu invece sei bello così: nudo e abbandonato sul divano di casa mia» scatenando la sua risata aperta.

Quando Arthur organizza una visita a sorpresa in un canile e gli chiede: «Allora, ne prendiamo uno? So quanto tenevi al tuo cane» e lui annuisce sorridendo, grato che il suo compagno capisca.

Infine, quando Eames gli chiede: «Come facciamo quando siamo via?» e lui replica: «Ci ho già pensato, mia madre ha acconsentito a tenerlo, ma anche Dom si è offerto. Ha detto che i bambini ne avrebbero bisogno.»

 

***

 

Sono a Lisbona per lavoro, in una casa sicura e prima di andare a dormire scelgono di guardare un film. Eames lascia decidere la trama ad Arthur, mentre lui prende due birre dal frigo e delle patatine da sgranocchiare, perché hanno cenato qualche ora fa ed entrambi possono avere a breve di nuovo fame.

Il film si chiama _Uomini che odiano le donne_ ed è tratto da un libro. Eames si ricorda di aver visto il titolo impresso sulla copertina di un romanzo che Arthur ha letto mesi fa. Arthur è molto femminista ed è anche un grande patito di thriller, perciò non lo stupisce che abbia optato per questo film. Quello che lo sorprende – anche se davvero non dovrebbe – è la crudezza e il realismo con cui viene rappresentata una scena di violenza sessuale.

È un bel film, con atmosfere _noir_ , personaggi ben tratteggiati, una trama avvincente e ottime interpretazioni degli attori. Lo tiene incollato allo schermo fino alla fine e quando scorrono i titoli di coda, Eames avvicina la mano a quella di Arthur fino a intrecciare le loro dita.

C’è una cicatrice sul palmo di Arthur, se l’è procurata nell’incidente automobilistico in cui è rimasto coinvolto quando era nell’ _intelligence_. La particolarità è che nel sogno non c’è mai. Glielo ha confessato lui un giorno in cui Eames gli ha chiesto: «Dimmi un segreto.» Da quel momento lui ha preso l’abitudine di usarla come secondo totem, una conferma in più e a volte anche più rapida della propria _fiche_.

Percorre con il pollice quel cordone di tessuto duro sulla sua pelle, prima di dire, con lo sguardo concentrato sulla spia del lettore DVD: «Avevo quindici anni quando è successo.»

Arthur lo osserva, con lo sguardo teso e la fronte aggrottata, l’espressione inorridita e preoccupata di un amante che si chiede: “Amore mio, che cazzo stai dicendo?”

Eames potrebbe troncare il discorso qui, evitando di confidare questo segreto che porta dentro di sé da decenni, ma l’uomo che ha accanto è la persona più importante della sua vita e lui non vuole celargli nulla, perché sa nel profondo dell’animo che la parte di sé sensibile e comprensiva nasce dalle tragedie che ha affrontato e vuole farsi conoscere da Arthur nella sua interezza.

Prima di proseguire, accarezza ancora la cicatrice e Arthur di rimando stringe leggermente le sue dita. Si rilassa, perché il suo tocco è un balsamo per i suoi nervi: poche cose riescono a tranquillizzarlo come la sensazione di averlo pelle contro pelle.

«Lui era più grande di me. Si chiamava Francis e pensavo fosse un amico» confida dopo un lungo silenzio.

«Mi ha invitato a casa sua, una vecchia roulotte al limitare del campo. C’era dell’alcol e c’era anche molta erba. Mi ricordo che ero seduto sul divano, rilassato e strafatto, con le gambe aperte.»

Lui resta in silenzio, ma Eames può sentire il suo respiro e il suo sguardo su di sé.

«Ci sono alcuni dettagli che non dimentico. Ricordo il suo tocco smanioso, il freddo dell’aria a contatto con la mia pelle, come mi teneva stretti i polsi e la frustrazione per non riuscire a liberarmi.» Poi con una smorfia aggiunge: «Ero maledettamente snello all’epoca, perché mi rendeva più agile nei combattimenti…»

Arthur appoggia la fronte contro la sua spalla e chiude gli occhi.

Attende qualche altro minuto, prima di spiegargli: «Te l’ho raccontato perché penso che a volte ci sono modi in cui mi comporto che magari non sono così chiari e desidero fornirti tutte le chiavi di lettura per interpretarmi.» Lascia un piccolo bacio sull’attaccatura dei capelli di Arthur, prima di proseguire: «E voglio che tu sappia che sto bene, ci ho messo anni, ma alla fine ho superato tutto questo. Ho letto tanti libri sulla violenza, ho lavorato su di me e ci sono riuscito. Quando io e te facciamo sesso, non ho mai dubbi, non provo mai paura o vergogna, ma solo desiderio. Ci tengo a ribadirlo, prima che la tua adorabile testolina che viaggia a cento miglia all’ora si faccia paranoie di cui non abbiamo bisogno, okay?»

«Cristo!» impreca lui con la voce strozzata, stringendo le sue dita.

Eames volta il busto verso di lui, sorregge il suo viso con la mano libera, mentre Arthur apre gli occhi lucidi e lascia un bacio sul suo palmo.

«Okay?» gli domanda di nuovo, con un’espressione seria.

Lui annuisce, dicendo piano: «Sì, ho capito quello che intendi.» Poco dopo aggiunge: «Mi dispiace, Eames, che ti sia accaduta una cosa così orribile. Non sai quello che darei per–»

«Lo so. E prima che tu me lo chieda e ti lanci in una delle tue furie vendicative, non ce n’è bisogno. Lui è morto.»

«Cazzo, mi conosci così bene!» ribatte Arthur, prima di affondare il viso nel suo collo e stringerlo tra le braccia.

Eames resta lì per un tempo che sembra infinito, invaso dall’odore della pelle di Arthur misto alla fragranza fruttata del profumo di Armani che ama indossare. 

Resta lì, mentre il lieve _bzz_ del lettore annuncia l’espulsione del DVD.

Resta lì, mentre Arthur mormora: «Non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te.»


End file.
